


It was Him

by ScorpionCyclone555



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Happy is secretly a sap, Happy loves Toby, Quintis - Freeform, Quintis timeline, scorpion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 07:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpionCyclone555/pseuds/ScorpionCyclone555
Summary: It was him, it was always him. His smile. His eyes. His warmth. His voice. His laugh. Just his existence was enough for her.





	It was Him

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my dearest friend Edelweisblooms/Edelweisslove.
> 
> P.S. sorry for the sappiness

It was him, it was always him. His smile. His eyes. His warmth. His voice. His laugh. Just his existence was enough for her. It was just him that made Happy’s heart run wild. She would never admit out loud, but she’s always known that he was going to be special to her, somehow wiggle his way into her heart no matter how much she resisted. His smile made her smile and his laugh made her laugh. His voice made her calm, and his warmth when he was holding her at night made her feel safe. His eyes penetrated her soul and they could see right through her walls she worked so hard to build up throughout her life. She knew, from the moment they met that HE was the one that was going to change her life. She didn’t exactly know how and she didn’t admit it to herself at the time, but as she looks back at their first meeting she realizes how much he meant to her, even then.

It was his cocky smile as he sauntered up to her desk on his first day at work. She was working on some project Walter had asked her to finish. He leaned his body on her desk and moved around a few of her tools. He complimented her, but by then she had had experience with men like him and she put a quick stop to it by launching a wrench at his head. His eyes widened and he looked directly at her after the wrench had passed by. She could tell he couldn’t quite believe she had done that. He simply nodded and gave her one last grin before strutting back over to his desk with his hands dug deep into his pockets. 

It was his happy grin when he got his hat back for Christmas. He turned to her with one of the biggest grins she had ever seen and she knew that she would do anything to see it again and she couldn’t help but grin back at him.

It was his concentrated expression as he carefully studied her foot for injury in the forest. His hands were careful as they skimmed over the long gash at her ankle, he was so determined to fix her. He confided in her, he had told her things she had never known about him before. He had a rough life, just like her, but he was still determined to fix people, to help them. He was compassionate, he didn’t show it often, but deep down, like Happy saw right then, that he cared for anyone and everyone. He didn’t want anyone to go through pain like he had to and she wished he hadn’t had to.

It was his warm hands, as they cupped her cheeks gently. He leaned forward in a rush and Happy felt her heart skip a beat for a moment. She never knew how bad she wanted to kiss him until that very moment. Her eyes were closed and she hoped to whoever was out there that he didn’t notice the hitch in her breath when he leaned in close. If only that principal hadn’t interrupted, she might have seen a few more sparks fly along with the fireworks.

It was his fierce stance as he protected one of his closest friends. He wasn’t going to let anyone do anything to harm the ones he cared about, and he cared about Walter. All Happy could think when he stood up to that doctor is ‘what would he have done if it was her lying in that bed?’ ‘What if she was the one who had gotten bitten by the snake?’ ‘Would he have been even more worried?’

It was his desperate attempts to woo her. All he could talk about was how good they were for each other, how life was given to her so she would make chances. She couldn’t help but laugh when she got home that night and she couldn’t help but wonder if what he said was true. It kept her awake all night and she raised a hand to her right eye and it was perfectly fine. He took care of her, he didn’t hurt her, he swore by it, maybe... just maybe things would work out between them.

It was his anger and jealousy when he found out about her comedy coach. The way he’d distance himself from her whenever she was speaking of him, or with him. He tried distracting himself, but he just couldn’t do it. Happy even caught him staring at her more than once from across the garage. She almost felt bad for not telling him the truth, but not quite.

It was his careful steps when they danced to the songs on her truck radio. His gentle hold on her waist that she wished could be there forever. She rested her head on his chest, just beneath his chin and she thought that just maybe she was built to lay her head there. She didn’t dare show disappointment when the song ended, but she could definitely see it on his face and she bit down on her lip to hide her smile as she climbed into the driver's seat.

It was his warm lips as he fused them onto her own. The way his hands grasped for her desperately, giving all he had into that kiss and Happy hated herself for realizing how good of a kisser he actually was. It melted her mind and she couldn’t think straight and she was pretty sure if Toby wasn’t holding her so tightly she would fall to the ground. She could taste the despair of losing a close friend and the excitement as she moaned into his mouth. It just came out, she couldn’t help it, she’s wanted this since their lips parted ways that one particular night in the garage. 

It was his secure arms around her in the snowy tundra. They kept her alive and never broke their hold until she was safe. The arms that wrapped around her that night in the tent on the roof and all she could feel was safe. She breathed in his scent and he kissed the top of her head and whispered a soft ‘sweet dreams’ before they both drifted off to sleep. She hadn’t that good of sleep in years; warm and safe.

It was his loving gaze as he took slow steps towards her. He looked down at her with an expression she has seen so many times, but never quite knew what it meant. She knew what it meant now. He leaned down and kissed her so gently she had lean into him to get closer. She’s never felt so safe in his large robe and strong arms. She’s never felt so loved.

It was his soothing voice trying to calm her nerves. It worked, it always worked. She could hear his voice in her ear as her heart raced. She followed exactly what he said, trusting every word, focusing on his calm tone and his soft words as she felt the nail puncture the skin. The sense of accomplishment overwhelmed her as she did something she never thought she could and she grinned. It was all because of him.

It was his solemn word to quit his addiction just because she asked him to. Everything he knew, what his whole life was based around before her. She was asking him to give it all up, and he did without a second thought. He burned the slips and vowed to never gamble again. Her heart dropped as she realized the serious determination in his voice. Ready to give her the world when she asked him for it. He was willing to do anything for her and that hit her like a rock, and so she silently vowed to do the same for him. 

It was his Heartbroken tears as she whispered those cursed words from her lips: ‘No’. She watched his face fall and she could feel the tears fall from the corners of her own eyes. She couldn’t see him like that, so heartbroken and helpless and to know she did that was beyond terrible. She couldn’t do it, she had to leave before she broke into a million pieces along with him.

It was his resentment when she walked into the garage that morning. When she spoke those four words she’s been wanting to say since she realized they were true. When she all but begged him to forgive her. He was furious, he was heartbroken and she didn’t blame him. Her only wish was for them to be okay, she hoped to whatever god was out there that they would be okay. 

It was his wide eyes when she told him she was having his baby. He was stunned and speechless, he could barely get the words out. She watched as his mouth struggled to get out what he was wanting to express. Instead he rushed forward and wrapped her in his arms. Dropping his head to her shoulder and whispering how sorry he was and how much he loved her. She was warm and safe and she didn’t know how much she missed him until that moment. She couldn’t believe that she had him as her own, all she could think was how lucky she was for a man like him.

It was his protective antics as she moved around the garage, woke in the morning and went to bed at night. He was always by her side, ready to rescue her even when she didn’t need his rescuing. It drove her insane, but she knew it was all out of love. They were both at their happiest, expecting something a part of them both. It was all she ever wished for as a child; a family of her own.

It was his promise for a family and yet another declaration of love that she would never get tired of. She made it through that night because of him, wrapped up in his arms and listening to his chants of love in her ear, and feeling the metal from her ring against her finger. She’s so disappointed of the events from that day, yet she couldn’t be happier.

 

It was his loss for words when she was standing in front of her in a white dress and her black combat boots. She’s never seen him look so stricken with love. She smiled up at him and began her vows, watching his face the entire time as she poured out her heart. She loved this man and she knew he was it for her, she knew from the beginning that it was him. He was going to be the one to change her for good, and he did. She couldn’t be more grateful, or more in love. The foreign feeling she couldn’t quite comprehend in the beginning, the thing that she craved more than a million times as a young child. The thing she didn’t think she deserved or would ever received. Yet she found someone who would never gave up, who gave her everything she ever wanted… Him.


End file.
